Butters and the Nyan Cat Fad
by coolspyro17
Summary: Butters is addicted to the Japanese fad, Nyan Cat, and he's taking Kenny with him! Cartman, Kyle, and Stan are determined to find the source of this Nyan-evil and get rid of it. It's rated T for some mild language. This is a discontinued story. Sorry.
1. At the Bus Stop

One day in the little mountain town named South Park, there were 4 boys named Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny. All the boys were in 6th grade now, so they all changed a bit.

Cartman was still fat, but slimmed out a bit since he got a little bit taller.

Kyle and Stan weren't that different, but they acted like twins! Ever since 5th grade year ended, they've been together ever since. No, not like relationship-kind of together... They've been sharing Stan's house ever since Kyle's parents died. It was a creepy thought for all the boys but they've managed to get used to it.

Kenny however... Oh God. It was actually kind of scary to hang out with Kenny. Really scary. He was a lot taller than the other boys and a lot skinnier. Kenny was poor, but he was the smartest and most perverted kid in South Park Middle School, so he always stared at some nearby girl and talked for hours and hours of how his life could have been better if he didn't have drunk-ass parents. Kenny was really mysterious... Sometimes he would be in some imaginary trance and blank out every few hours. He could be joking around with his friends for one minute, and then he would be as serious as Hell.

So yeah, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny were at outsidel and they were waiting at the bus stop for their stupid bitchy bus-driving teacher to come (why does she still drive?) when all of a sudden Butters came running down the street carrying his backpack, full of candy books, obviously.

"Hey fellas," Butters said cheerfully, "W-what's up?"

All the boys ignored him for a minute. He was always so cheerful and happy... It made them sick to death.

"Uh, hey... Butters..." Kenny said meekly. Kenny always had his hood down, cause he really didn't have it anymore. It was torn off by a shark in the South Park Aquarium. Butters was nice enough to sew another hood on Kenny's parka but it was kinda too big. Kenny almost suffocated in it once.

Stan and Kyle just waved.

Cartman however, just stared at Butters. He wanted to throw up so badly... "Butters, what did I tell you about wearing your Hello Kitty Jacke- BLARGH!"

And that's how Cartman ended up throwing up all over Butters. "Oh, Eric... I'm sorry. I couldn't find my other jacket so I wore this one... I can wear a different one if you like." and Butters pulled out another jacket out of his backpack. He took his Hello Kitty one off and put on the new one. "See? It's pretty i-isn't it?"

They all stared. "Um, Butters?" Kyle and Stan said together. "What the fuck is that?"

Cartman ran over to the bushes to throw up again, and Kenny had a MAJOR nosebleed. "It's a poptart... and a cat?"

"W-well, yeah. It's the Nyan Cat! Ever heard of it? It's better than anything I've ever seen before!" Butters smiled and hugged himself. "Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! I could say that all day... It's like the Nyan Cat was meant for me! See, when you press it's tummy..." and Butters pressed the center of his left jacket pocket...

"Nyan!" the jacket said.

Kyle stepped back in shock. "Dude! That shit talks?"

Stan shoved Kyle playfully. "Pfft, yeah. It's not called the Nyan Cat for no reason you know."

Kenny sobbed in joy and pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of Butters with his Nyan Cat jacket on. "Thank you, Butters..." and Kenny fell to the floor in tears.

All the boys were kind of amused at the fact that Kenny had a phone. Think about it... A poor starving kid like him having a cell phone... Really? Well, his parents were always drunk off their asses so one day when Kenny was still in 4th grade Kenny had asked for a phone and they actually said yes, so that is why Kenny is here today, taking a picture of Butters in a Nyan Cat jacket and starving half to death.

Amazing. Simply, amazing.

The school bus pulled up beside the boys and the doors... Well, let's just say the doors weren't there anymore. The old hag in the seat stopped the bus and stomped her foot on the brake. A deafening screeching noise filled the air. "GET IN NOW YA LIL' COCKSUCKIN' FAGGOTS!"

Kyle shrugged and walked over to the bus and grabbed the side of the entrance. He looked back. "Come on guys, let's go-"

"TOO LATE!" The old hag screeched, and she put her foot on the gas pedal and the bus took off with Kyle hanging off the hinges.

"AUGGGH! Help!" Kyle screamed and hung on for dear life while the bus was driving at breakneck speed. Thankfully, there weren't any cars in the way.

The boys that were still at the bus stop looked up and saw Kyle hanging off the side of the bus. Wait a minute, Kenny thought. That's not the right way to school. In fact that's the road to...-

Kenny gasped. "Oh... Shit." 


	2. Poor Kenny

Kenny's POV (point of view)

Oh my God, Kyle! Why in the world was he going that way? The bus driver... Must... Stop... Her!

I ran towards the bus as fast as I could and dropped everything I was holding. "Kyle! Kyle, I'm coming for you!"

Cartman said something under his breath. "Fag..."

Stan had notcied I ran after the bus, so he yelled out my name and asked me what the hell I was doing.

I stopped running.

I was so close... So close to saving Kyle... But my mind had to take over my body. I turned to Stan. Great... Just great. "What am I doing?" I said angrily. "I'm trying to save your boyfriend, that's what I'm doing!" I clenched my fists, ready to punch Stan in his face was suddenly Butters ran up to me and hid behind my back.

Stan was speechless. "My... boyfriend? Who?"

Butters held onto me as if he were a squirrel, and I was a tree. "I think Kenny's talking about Kyle." Butters giggled childishly in his girly voice of his. Sickening... Just, sickening.

I looked at Stan again. He was blushing. BLUSHING? I've never seen Stan blush before. "Stan, why are you blushing?" I asked.

Cartman was looked at us, switching his gaze from me to Stan. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. And then he coughed. "Fags... *cough* Dirty little fags..."

Stan covered his face with his hands. Seriously, what is wrong with everyone these days? "Um. Nothing..." Stan looked at me. "You gonna go save Kyle?"

Kyle... Kyle... OH SHIT! I forgot all about him!

I turned to run towards the bus again when Butters grasped me. "Can I come Kenny? I like running."

But before I could reply back to him, I heard a big crashing noise.

HOLY SHIT.

"No... Not the bus... No... I'd better go check before I-"

"AGHHHH!"

Everyone gasped. "KYLE!"

And then there was a big coil of smoke coming from faraway.

I sighed. "Arrgh. I hope he didn't get hurt."

Everyone was speechless.

Hmm. Nobody was panicking or yelling or anything. Did I say something wrong?

I turned around.

Yeah, I probably said something wrong.

"Um, guys..." I waved a hand in front of Stan and Cartman. "What ya looking at?"

They backed away when I extended my arm out. "Why are you acting so calm? Kyle could be hurt... or even worse..." Stan turned away from me. "...dead."

Me? Calm? Uh. Is he talking to me... Wait, no. This isn't happening again!

I covered my face with my mittens. This always happens... ALWAYS! Ever since I found that chain with a skull on in front of my house (which was practically NOTHING now) and put it around my neck, bad luck has been following me everywhere. Bad luck doesn't affect me, but the ones around me. At first I thought it was kind of fun since I got to watch my enemies and the ones I hate suffer from bad luck, but sometimes it affects my friends and the ones I love. After I found out that my necklace had been hurting more people than I had first thought, I decided to take it off and get rid of it, but I couldn't... I couldn't take it off... I couldn't put it where I could never see it again. Why? Because it won't come off! I tried to unhook the chain that linked the necklace together but it was gone, so I couldn't unhook it because the necklace was pretty much connected all together. So I thought I could pull it over my head... No big deal, right? Heh. I tried that too. No luck. I tried to lift it over my head but it wouldn't go higher than where my chin was. It was kind of scary... like a miniture invisible force was blocking that thing from leaving my neck. So then I tried cutting it with a knife. I grabbed a pocket knife that I always kept in my pocket for emergencies and tried cutting the chain of my necklace. REALLY REALLY BAD IDEA. I thought I had it... I really did. I heard the slice of something cutting... I saw something fall to the ground, and I felt something slideing down from my neck. YES! IT'S OFF! I felt around my neck. It's wet... Wuh? Wait a minute... So I looked at my hand.

"AHH CRAP!" I screamed outloud.

Stan and Butters shot me an awkward look. "Dude, you okay?"

I stumbled backwards into a rock and fell over. "THE NECKLACE! IT'S... KILLING... ME..."

They rushed over to me and shook me. My eyes felt so numb right now. "Stop... shaking me."

And they stopped. Hmm. First time that they EVER listened to me. They let me go and backed away. "Oh, K-Kenny... You don't look so good," Butters mumbled.

"It's alright. I'm fine. I just need some time to -OUCH- recover."

I heard them walk away from me. My eyes were shut tight, so I couldn't see them. I felt drowsy. Really... drowsy... But... I have to save... Ky-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

I feel asleep, DARN IT!  
>~*~*~*~ I woke up and heard Stan and Butters talking. I yawned. "Stan? Butters? Ya there?"<p>

I heard 2 people coming towards me. My eyelids were still numb. I couldn't open them.

Stan knelt down to me, or at least I thought he did.

I felt something warm touch my chest, and then something else touch my cheek. "Stan?"

"It's okay Kenny. I just wanna-"

My mind started racing. He wants to what?

And then I felt him breathing on me... wait wha?

My whole body felt numb, except for my head. I felt like I was going to explode in fear. Okay, Stan just touched my chest, then my cheek, then he breathed on me...-

-Oh... Now I know what he's doing. I'll be fine. I'll be fine... I'll be fi- WAIT A MINUTE

I screamed out horror and tried to escape Stan's grip. Huh. He was gripping me? Now I'm sure of what he was about to do.

"Calm down. I'm trying to help you feel better." Stan said firmly and put something around my eyes. What was he doing? Oh a blindfold. That's no harm, right? Although it's a bit itchy-

And right at that moment he put something in my mouth.

Eh? What is this...

OH FUCK NO HE DIDN'T

I didn't want to know what the hell was in my mouth. All I know was that it tasted sour and cold, and that it was some kind of liquid. I... I can't imagine Stan doing this. Please let this stuff be food, I thought, and I swallowed whatever the hell was in my mouth.

Okay Kenny... Breathe. Breathe... Stan's doing nothing wrong. I was silent, but after a while I had the strength to say something.

"Kay you guys... Stop playing around. I wanna go home." I tried to laugh.

Silence...?

"It's fine, Kenny. I just have to take care of Butters now." Stan said.

I heard footsteps, then someone collapsing.

"Uh, Stan? What are you... AUGH!" Butters yelled.

I froze. My heart stopped. I managed to say something. "Butters? You okay?"

No reply. A few seconds passed. "Butters?"

"STAN! IT HURTS! IT REALLY HURTS!" Butters yelled.

"Shush, Butters. You're going to make Kenny panic." Stan said. I heard Butters sobbing.

NO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING- WHERE THE FUCK WAS CARTMAN?

"Where's Cartman?"

I heard Stan muffle Butters mouth with something to reduce Butter's screaming. "Cartman's not here. Stop talking, you're gonna make this harder for me than it is already."

Thank God Cartman wasn't here to see me like this with Stan and Butters.

I'm pretty sure Stan was raping us. 


End file.
